


But Nobody Wants To Die

by GrittyLegitty



Category: Henry Stickman (Video Games), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Basically takes place in purgatory, Jewel Baron Ending | JB (Henry Stickmin, M/M, Post-Jewel Baron, Yknow..., theyre all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrittyLegitty/pseuds/GrittyLegitty
Summary: Everybody wants to go to Heaven
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	But Nobody Wants To Die

**Author's Note:**

> This is just poetic nonsense I threw together bc I had a free day and was bored lmao  
> It kinda has a meaning, kinda doesnt idk  
> Hope you all like it

_ So this is it then. _

_ After everything, this is how he goes down. _

_ Out, cold and alone, in the vast void of space. _

_ There were so many thoughts going through his head. _

_ So quickly he couldn’t even keep track of them all. _

_ He closed his eyes. _

_ So this was it then. _

_ 15 seconds left of his life to reminisce on the rest of it. _

_ Tumbling out, on such short notice as well, for shame. _

_ He didn’t even think about how he never had a chance to say goodbye. _

_ He didn’t try to fight it; he didn’t move. _

_ Instead, he just let his momentum carry. _

_ His blood might have been boiling, but he felt frozen stiff. _

_ Paralysed. _

_ Hollow. _

_ He accepted his fate and let the darkness consume him. _

_ And everything was black. _

And then everything was white

And his hat was back on his head.

Still with the weightless feeling brought from the void he’d come from, though the ground was solid; he didn’t feel it.

It moved like a calm sea under his boots, and even further under was his own face.

He moved his hand up the hold the brim of his hat against the harsh whiteness, and his reflection did the same.

It was him, but it wasn’t; he looked so much younger, a younger version of him he’d never seen before.

The air seemed to hum, low and as soothing as he supposed it’d be scary in any other context. Filled with words unspoken, or murmurs from a time long ago passed.

And as much as he felt like he was surrounded, his gut told him he was alone.

Alone.

That word was painted all over the inside of his mind, but incoherently. A much younger part of himself frantically splattering it on a blank canvas, over and over again.

Alone, alone, alone, all different colours and shapes and sizes.

The word was painted all over the inside of his mind but he couldn’t remember why.

It was a lot more colourful than anything outside of it, anyway.

Where he was surrounded by monochrome silhouettes and faces he couldn’t quite see, wearing hats of all different colours and shapes and sizes.

Where the world seemed to shift like it was being carried by a boat.

Or a ship.

An airship.

**And then there was something.**

**Noises, discernible ones.**

**A train’s whistle and wheels. A rocket launching.**

**Things that he could recognise.**

**Recognise.**

**Recognise but not place.**

**And still, the face he was standing on wasn’t one of his, but it was one he felt familiar with.**

**It didn’t move quite with him any more, lagging behind any movement he made.**

**Slower. Flickering.**

**The whiteness was dimming, the floor solidifying.**

**But he didn’t notice. He wasn’t looking at the floor.**

**He was staring into space, because that’s what it was.**

**Where the sun should have been, there was a hole in the sky.**

**He walked towards it, his footsteps a metallic echo when still he couldn’t feel the floor beneath him.**

**Through that hole, there were stars.**

**He walked towards them, but there was something stopping him.**

**A tug on his hand that wasn’t really there, but he turned around anyway.**

**Looking down at his hand.**

**Gloved fingers intertwined with his, an obnoxiously jangling chain and an equally obnoxious voice.**

**Alone.**

**This time, it was being written out on the floor by his reflection.**

**Clearer, preciser. No longer just on the inside of his mind.**

**Alone.**

**But craving close proximity to something he just couldn’t reach.**

**No.**

**It was coming closer.**

**The silhouettes around him were all coming closer.**

**There were faces, clothes, voices.**

**Not clear enough to make out, but familiar.**

**Like he was in a clouded glass tank and they were gathered to stare at him.**

**Because he was alone.**

**He turned back to the hole in the sky.**

**It’d sunk.**

**Lower.**

**Lower.**

**On level with the horizon, like a sunset.**

**He held the gloved hand tighter as he walked closer, towards it, and the silhouettes all followed, like he was a leader or something.**

**A great clamour of reverberation as they walked as one towards the hole in the sky, towards the great mass of stars that beckoned them like they were coins in a fountain and the silhouettes were magpies.**

**The boundary of the plane wasn’t what he expected it to be.**

**The hole in the sky was a hole in shattered plane glass, the edges jagged and sharp and as dangerous as the space beyond it.**

**He turned around.**

**The masses were still there, watching and waiting.**

**And so was he, watching and waiting.**

**Waiting for what?**

**He stared at them, closer.**

**No faces, no details, but he could see blond hair and an orange-brown headset.**

**He was nearly there.**

**He knew what he was waiting for.**

**He stared into space, and there was something out there.**

**A figure.**

**A body.**

**His body.**

**Alone.**

**_And suddenly there was everything._ **

**_The gloved hand was gone._ **

**_When he turned around, the crowd of toppats had gone._ **

**_And the only person there was a roughed-up guy holding a giant emerald like it was his lifeline._ **

**_Getting ready to yell._ **

**_But there was already a hole in the window, and there was already a body floating in space._ **

**_The Right Hand Man knew what he had to do, and he closed his eyes as the yell came._ **

**_Ra-do-FOOS_ **

**_And there was a great calamity of glass shattering on impact, of a scuffle._ **

**_And he was floating again._ **

**_He was back to where he started, but this time his reflection was his own._ **

**_And he wasn’t alone._ **

**_Alone._ **

**_The word had been scrubbed from the inside of his mind, and his reflection moved as he did again, and stayed under his boots._ **

**_It wasn’t an empty void, but filled with familiar faces._ **

**_Friendly faces._ **

**_They surrounded him and talked like nothing was any different, and he still couldn’t understand what they were saying properly._ **

**_But this felt like something warm and familiar and not at all like the hole in the sky._ **

**_It stared at him accusingly, and once again he felt..._ **

**_Alone_ **

**_Oh, god, he was alone._ **

**_He was here and Reginald was not._ **

**_He’d left him there._ **

**_Alone._ **

**_And now he knew what he was being accused of._ **

**_He was losing sight of everything, all the- what were they called again?_ **

**_Fading into obscurity, all around him; indistinguishable silhouettes and indistinguishable noises._ **

**_But there was a gloved hand on his shoulder._ **

**_He turned around and stared at the one face he’d been waiting to see._ **

**_Collapsing into his arms._ **

**_And he didn’t feel so alone any more._ **

**_There was a resounding cheer, and he turned back to see the toppats all swarming forwards to meet their leader, celebrating his arrival as though they’d forgotten why they were there to begin with._ **

**_And he stayed outside of it all, watching Reginald be swept up by the adoring masses._ **

**_Feeling equally compelled to break away completely and walk towards the hole in the sky._ **

**_It was sinking again._ **

**_So he did, and this time Reginald was here to follow._ **

**_He held his gloved hand tighter as he walked closer, towards it, and the toppats all followed, because he was their leader._ **

**_A great clamour of reverberation as they walked as one towards the hole in the sky, towards the great mass of stars that beckoned them like they were coins in a fountain and the toppats were magpies._ **

**_He stared into space, and there was something out there again._ **

**_A figure._ **

**_A body._ **

**_His body._ **

**_And maybe Reginald saw something different._ **

**_He turned back to the toppats, and this time they didn’t disappear._ **

**_They stayed, familiar faces._ **

**_Friendly faces._ **

**_In front of him and talking like nothing was any different, and he could understand what they were saying perfectly._ **

**_Still, he knew what he had to do._ **

**_He held the gloved hand tighter._ **

**_At least now, they could do it together._ **

**_And it felt like something warm and familiar and not at all like the hole in front of them._ **

**_It felt like home._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
